Desire
by itsmeganonthemoon
Summary: malec in the world of the hunger games. alec is the tribute. magnus is the stylist (lots of glitter). I own nothing except the plot and the idea. the story's better than the summary, i promise. follow me on tumblr with the same name. review and feel free to criticize. thanks for reading, enjoy!
1. 1 The Reaping

"Alexander Lightwood" Effie Trinket said after picking his name from a bowl of hundreds for the district 12 reaping. The first this he did was look over to his sister, Isabelle, who slightly shook her head in pain. She couldn't lose another brother, not after Max.

Max had died in last year's hunger games at just age 12. Every day since, Alec had regretted not volunteering, but Isabelle had forgiven him, _it's not your fault,_ she had said, she always forgave him.

But this was not a co-incidence, Alec thought as he walked toward the meagre stage a few district 12 workers had put up. How could it be? Two brothers had been picked for the reaping two years running.

All he could think was _at least it wasn't Jace_. Jace was Alec's adopted brother who he'd always had a crush on, since he was ten and he had moved in with Alec's parents. His mother had died when he was 2 in a house fire and his father had died when he was 10. This meant that the lightwoods had taken him under their wing at that age.

Isabelle was the only person that knew Alec's secret.

Alec stepped on stage next to Effie Trinket, and Effie was stood next to a girl called Maia. She was pretty for a girl from 12 and smiled at him, he awkwardly smiled back. She had dark, thick hair and eyes that were slightly too dark to be brown, but too brown to be black.

"Alec?" Effie had asked him a question, but he was too deep in his own thoughts to have listened.

"Sorry?" He replied, hoping to hear the question again.

"I said," She said, smiling impatiently at the cameras, "How old are you, Alec?"

"Just turned 18." He said into the microphone Effie held at his mouth.

"Well, good job you got here in your last chance, isn't it?" Alec felt a strong urge to punch her in the face, but managed to fight it.

"I guess." He replied.

"Well, isn't this all brilliant?" Effie tried to lighten up the mood.

For the first time since he was reaped, Alec made eye contact with Jace, who had been staring at him, looking lost, since Alec's name was called out.

"Let's all have a big round of applause for this year's district 12 tributes!" She took Alec's right hand and Maia's left hand, held them up in the air and brought them down again. As if this was all some theatre show and they were the actors in it. The rest of district 12 solemnly applauded, "Bravo!"

She then led the two tributes off stage and showed Alec his "goodbyes" room and led Maia on to her room.

The first people to come in, of course, were Alec's family, but for some reason they wouldn't let Jace in because he was adopted. _He'll be coming next,_ Alec thought.

"Alec, I'm so sorry!" Izzy said, hugging him.

"Mum, dad, I have to… I have to tell you something." Alec said, his vision blurred with tears.

"Alec, it's all right." Izzy tried to interrupt him, but when he stared at her, she asked him, "are you sure?" he nodded.

"I'm gay." He said, at which his parents left the room, angrily pulling Izzy away.

"No, dad, let go of me!" Izzy yelled.

Alec could hear his parents saying things like, "what is wrong with you?", "was it our fault, our parenting?", "Izzy, you're straight aren't you?" and, "it's just not natural!" but all he could do was cry.


	2. 2 Jace, Clary and the train

**A/N sorry, still no Magnus, but next chapter, I promise. this was just a filler chapter where Alec has a few more visitors and stuff like that. Follow and stuff like I said last chapter.**

* * *

Alec was silently crying when Jace walked in.

"Alec…I…I never knew…" Jace said quietly, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess you hate me now, too." Alec sniffled.

"No, Alec, I could never hate you!" Jace brought Alec into a hug, which, of course, only made it worse.

"You don't understand." Alec replied. "I," he took a deep breath.

"I think enough secrets have been told today." Jace was then told to leave by the peacekeepers. "Just, try to win, okay? If not for yourself, then for me and Izzy."

Alec nods.

* * *

"Well, your secret's out, Lightwood, your parents, they… they told the press," Alec hadn't expected another visitor, but a girl form school, Clary, was the next to walk in. "your sister was kicking and screaming, it…err… looks like she'll love you no matter what."

"Yeah, look, if there's nothing you wanted then I suggest you leave."

"I was always going to ask you, it would've been too late, listen…um…I don't quite know how to put it."

"I won't judge."

"Okay," she took a deep breath, "is Jace single?"

"Seriously? You ask me _that_?"

"Hey, no judging!"

"Yes, he is single." Alec stared at the tiled floor, looking sad to Clary.

"Listen, I'm sorry about your parents, and your brother, it was your brother last year wasn't it?" Clary asked.

"Yes, and I'm sort of over that now, but I never knew my parents could be such, well, dicks about the whole thing."

"Okay, bye, and sorry, again." She said as the peacekeepers signalled for her to leave, "Good luck!" Were the last words Alec heard from her.

* * *

The next few minutes were a blur of tears and pushing as Alec was lead to the train he would be spending the next few hours on.

"Hi again," said Maia, when they were both sat down on the sofa in the train, "I'm Maia." She held out her hand for Alec to shake, but he declined.

"I'm not really in the mood for introductions right now." He said, "My parents just basically disowned me."

"Well, that calls for a hug, not a hand shake," she exclaimed and hugged him.

"Thank you." He said, not bothering to argue with her any longer, and walked away.

The train was beautiful, all the seats were cushioned and red velvet covered them. There were green glass decorations, which may sound mismatched, but no, both colours went perfectly. _The Capitol is so rich_ Alec thought on the way to his bedroom.

He had a white double bed with a green bedspread and headboard. The en-suite bathroom was also beautiful; Alec couldn't believe it could all fit on a train.

He got changed out of his reaping clothes (a tattered shirt and a pair of used-to-be-black-but-are-now-brown trousers) and into some amazing clothes the capitol provided him with. Even though it was just a tux, it felt so comfy he wore it to dinner.

It was there that he met his mentor for the first time, Haymitch. Who, Alec knew as soon as he saw him, was a drunk.

"You know, this year's gonna *hic* be great, I hope everyone wins and the capitol *hic* can go to hell!" Haymitch said before promptly passing out and being carried to his room by the avoxs.

"Well, he sure is helpful!" Alec exclaimed as he took a seat next to Maia at the table.

"He's not been this bad since his first year of mentoring!" Effie said.

Alec went back to his room to go to sleep early that night; he knew he'd need his sleep for training and the opening ceremony as well as wanting to be alone so he could cry. He cried over being disowned by his parents and his brother's death and knowing that he'd die so young and how badly Isabelle and Jace would cope. He cried over life because he didn't care about it anymore and it seemed that life didn't want him either.


	3. 3 Magnus

"Hi, I'm Magnus bane and I'll be your stylist!"

Alec was stark naked when he first met Magnus, as all tributes are when the meet their stylist. But unlike other tributes, Alec didn't feel embarrassed, like he needed to cover himself up, he just felt like staring into Magnus' eyes until the world ended and everyone around them was dead. He held out his hand for Magnus to shake and he did so.

"Alec lightwood." He said, probably smiling too much for his own good.

"I know who you are, Alec. And can I just say how beautiful you look right now?" he smiled, holding both of Alec's hands, "maybe I should just send you out there naked?"

"Err, no thanks, do you mind if I put something on? I'm worried you'll just keep flirting with me." _Oh, come on Alec, _he thought_, it's not like he doesn't know._

"Of course," Magnus handed him a plain white dressing gown.

There was an awkward silence in which Magnus was writing down notes and Alec was just sitting there, watching him write down notes. He didn't mind, he could watch Magnus all day and not get bored. But he was soon dismissed and invited to talk to Magnus at his apartment later.

"So, Maia, did you meet Magnus today?" Alec asked over dinner.

"Yes, he kept talking about you, funnily enough" she replied with a smile.

"Oh, really? What did he say?"

"That you were going to his apartment later."

"You mean he didn't invite you?" Alec was confused, but Maia just smiled and went to her room, "I should probably get changed to leave." Alec said, more to himself than to anyone else.

* * *

**Horrifically short, I know, but I will update later today. I just thought this would do well as it's own chapter.**


End file.
